


Alone In The Garden

by Nala_The_Waffle



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Drama, Fanfiction, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nala_The_Waffle/pseuds/Nala_The_Waffle
Summary: When Lucidity enter the mansion for the first time, she believes it is a magical place. As time passes everything seems to get a little more dramatic. To calm her from her panic attacks she goes to her favorite flower garden which is later burned down by a wild fire. She has to find a new way to keep her calm.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenderboss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slenderboss).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala fought with her mom. BLOOD AND GORE

I walked in through the front door knowing, dreading for this moment. I wish it had never come to this, but I had to take care of her, before she took care of me. I looked behind me into the starry night sky before quietly shutting the door. I fixed the shoulder of my jacket because it kept falling off. As I crept around the first corner, I made sure she wasn't there. Then all of the sudden, I knife flew towards me, but landed in the wall. I turned around face my mom. She looked more angry than she ever had. “You ruined the family reputation, everyone knows we aren't exactly perfect.” She yelled at me.  
I glared at her. “Weren't exactly? We were always far from perfect!” I shouted back to her. “It was about time they knew the truth, and if they were to know you tried to kill your own daughter? Ohh, I'd say that's pretty ruined!” I got closer to her with every other word, my fear fading into anger. I held my flashlight up. It had no bulb, lens, batteries or battery cover to it, but I loved it anyways.  
My mother was almost leaning over the sink when I took my flashlight, and smashed it against her head, getting blood everywhere. My mom took a dirty knife from the sink and tried to go for my heart. She failed but cut me on my collarbone. I screamed in pain as she struck again. She picked me up by my hair and cut from under my bangs on the right, across my nose, and to my left cheek. I screamed louder than before, blood dripping down my face. I kicked my mom in the stomach and stuck her again with the metal flashlight. She screamed and I started yelling at her again. “I have had it with your 13 years of torture! I never wanted to be perfect! I knew I never would be, I just waited to see if you would give up trying to program me to be the perfect daughter.”  
I hit her once more in the head with my flashlight in the neck. Her neck snapped and she her screams quickly faded. I had calmed down by now, but I was a little scared of who I had to become to save myself.  
I walked out the door, feeling all but accomplished. Realizing just then how exhausted I was, I collapsed on the side of the street a few houses down from where I had started. Upon my head hitting the ground, it turned dark and cold. I had passed out.


	2. Improvising the Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala has been caught by the DH and now has to escape. She finds her sister who she hasn't seen in about two years.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in some kind of torture bed with wood cuffs keeping me from getting up. The blood was never cleaned up, something I would have to do later. I struggled, trying to get off the bed.  
“I would rest if I were you.” I heard a feminine voice call out. I looked in the corner of the room to see a girl with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. “S-Sophie?” I asked, finally realizing what was going on. She nodded. “You never talked to me, you know all I ever wanted was to be popular, and you have the answers.”  
“If that's the case, then why are you a member of the DH?” I asked. Sophie got close to me, holding a spoon up to my face. “Because I've done my research!” She backed away and turned her back to me. “What is that supposed to mean?” I asked. She grabbed something out of her pocket, and pushed some sort of button. I saw a rating chart. “You see this here? This shows that dimension travelers turn out to be the most popular in their home worlds and slightly more popular than others in other worlds.”  
I rolled my eyes, “that's so stupid.” It was a stupid motive.  
She turned off the projector thing. There was a knock at the door. “Come in!” She yelled. Somebody opened the door and pushed a small girl in. She had shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a yellow shirt with a star on it. She also had shorts and knee-pads along with her usual high tops and gloves. She fell onto the ground. She was dirty and has scars all over her body. “KIA! Are you okay?” I asked realizing that it was my younger sister. Kiarah looked to me. “Nala!”  
To be honest, I was a little surprised that she remembered or even recognized me. She had disappeared from home about two years earlier. Never in a million years would I have thought the Dimension Hunters took her. I felt a great overreaction. I was able to rip myself from the wooden cuffs holding me to the bed. I ran to her and gave her a big hug.  
“Ugh, sister love.” Sophie said, not realizing that I had just broken her little torture device. She turned around and I grabbed my flashlight quietly from a table behind the bed. I walked up to her and said, “sweet dreams.” And took a swing to the head. She passed out. I turned to Kiarah. “Did you just...k-kill her?”  
I shook my head, “no, but someone who is dead, is mom. So we need to find a place to stay. Come on let's get out of here.” I told her. I took a brick being used to keep the table in balance, and threw it at the window. I helped my sister through and I myself got through. We started to go into the nearby forest I grabbed Kiarah by the hand.  
She got pulled back by a black haired-girl in a brown shirt and black leggings. I saw what looked like a wet dog-type creature. I walked back and kicked her. She screamed. I grabbed Kiarah again. I saw the dog again. But Kiarah was pulled back again by a red-head. I saw the dog thing again, and I felt like I needed to follow it. I decided that I needed a plan to save my sister, and the creature had some answers.


	3. Kathy Was Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala follows the creature only to find a big mansion where all the insane people go. She found out that she had followed Mr. Widemouth and met Slenderman on the side of her adventure.

I followed the dog the best I could, he kept disappearing and reappearing. I came to a strange part of the forest. It looked...more alive than the rest of the forest. After walking a few more yards, I came into a clearing. I looked to see a huge building standing in front of me. It must have been about 120 feet tall. In front of the building, there were 2 flower gardens and a stone walkway to the front door. The wet animal walked in, phasing through the door. I walked up to the door and took a deep breath. I took the handle and opened the door.   
The first room was almost empty. It had a big couch and a tv that had apparently been left on by the owners. And the controller was stranded in front of the couch. I walked into the house to see what was on. “Huh, that's weird. Who would leave a game on, then leave? Especially this game.” I said, realizing it was Majora's Mask. It was on the final day. Without thinking I sat on the ground in front of the couch and picked up the controller. I started playing. I had watched my old friend Cole play it thousands of times, and played a little for myself. I knew what I had to do, but while I was on my way, it started to glitch out.   
I continued to play the game and tried not to heed the glitch. “There must be a bug or something.” Just when I said that a blonde boy, about 16 years old came out of the TV. He looked like Link, just with a few minor changes, but the thing that caught my eye, were his eyes. They were black and red with blood dripping down from them. I stood still in fear. He stood in front of me. “Hey, I'm BEN Drowned. Who are you?” That's when I realized I was in The Slenderman’s Mansion. My friend, Kathy mentioned this place almost everyday. She was probably the biggest fangirl I had met.   
I thought about what she said about nicknames and how most of them had something to do with their backstories. I mean, I told my mom everyday that I had lucid dreams until I was 7. She had no idea what a lucid dream was. “I'm Lucidity.”   
“Who brought you here?” He asked. I was a little confused. “Excuse me?” He took a step closer. “Who brought you here?” I had a moment of realization. “Oh, I followed some wet dog creature.” I told him. He nodded. “That was Mr. Widemouth.” He took another step closer. “So I assume you haven't met our boss.” Kathy had said Slender owned the mansion so I assume that's who he meant. I shook my head. He took my hand and raised it to my shoulder level. “I take you there then.”   
He started walking, then looked towards me. “You know, you're good at playing games. Most people wouldn't know where to go past that point.” I looked back to him. “They wouldn't?” He shook his head. “That's the moment I realized you were special. Then after hearing Widemouth brought you, I knew it well. He has a good taste in humans.”   
I wasn't human. I was my own race that was very unknown to mankind. I was a Shrack. That means I am many different races. I was pretty much anything but human. I decided to stay quiet though. No one has to know...except possibly Slenderman. “Is that a compliment?” I asked as he nodded. “Thanks.” I said and looked at the ground. “So,” he started, “what games are you into?” I was a little surprised at his quick urge to start another conversation whether it be on the same topic or not. “I love the Legend of Zelda series they're my favorite. I also like Mario and Pokémon. But some of the games I love are horror games. I love the horror genre, so I'm kinda bummed nothing really scares me anymore...except I'm terrified right now.” BEN frowned. “You think this place is that scary?” I shook my head and chuckled. “No, I'm not scared of this place, this place is lovely and from what I heard from Kathy I might be able to stay here.” My voice then changed to a more serious tone. “I'm scared of the thing I became. When I killed people before, they were random people in games...not my mother in real life.” BEN came to a stop. “This is Slender’s office.” He knocked on the door next to him.   
He opened the door and let me in. He stayed in the hall and shut the door. Mr. Widemouth was in Slender’s office. Some magic must have been going on, because Mr. Widemouth just nodded and sat down. Maybe it was a telepathic conversation. Slender looked towards me...I think. A deep voice came from nowhere, but I guessed it was him, and told me, “tell me child, what's your story and your name?”   
“I'm Nala Knight and um…my whole life I was forced to be perfect and I didn't like that and everyone at school found out and I knew my mom would try to kill me because I have psychic abilities so I ended up killing her then the dimension hunters found me on the street and they're after me because I've traveled so many dimensions and I found my sister I hadn't seen in a long time but they caught her again and now I need a plan to save her so I followed Mr. Widemouth.” I answered almost out of breath. Slender stood up. “Dimension hunters you say?” He put his hands on his desk with leaning forward slightly.


	4. Painting A Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala is given her room and someone she just met decides to paint it. BEN and Nala have paint wars.

I nodded. “Yeah, what do you know about them?” I actually started to get defensive towards someone I knew could kill me right then and there and the only people who would know and care that I'm gone are Kiarah and BEN and just possibly Mr. Widemouth. Slender sat back down. “A little sour I see.” He looked around as if he was making sure no one else could hear, even though he was speaking to me telepathically. “They're after everyone here. What's your interdimensional name?” I looked at him a little confused. “Megumi, but why is that important?”   
He moved his arm in a complex way, then was holding what looked like an imaginary phone. I knew that this was a mutant phone. A mutant phone is invisible to everyone except the owner of the phone and only the owner can hear and touch it too. The only people who can see all the phones are the mutant phone company, whose number is always first when you get your phone. “What's your mutant email?”   
I gave it to him because I knew he could, not saying he would, but he could kill me if I didn't give it to him. He sent me a text saying, ‘What is your nickname?’ I smiled. ‘Lucidity’ I texted back. ‘What should I call you though?’ I asked him through my phone. ‘You can call me whatever pleases you. Some call me dad, some call me Mr. Slender, boss, Slender, Slenderman, etc. it's your call’ as I read this I thought. “What about Slenderboss?” I asked. I had a gut feeling that he was going to be the best boss I ever would have had if I was able to get a job before I came. He texted me a thumbs up.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It made me jump. The door opened and there I saw standing BEN with a blonde girl with a black dress. Too bad. I thought to myself. He was kinda hot, besides I don't know if he is actually the age he looks. I growled at my thoughts. Just because he's standing next to someone else doesn't mean they're together, and he could be younger than he looks.   
Strangely I started tasting some kind of candy in my mouth. I thought it was strange, but I ignored it.   
“BEN and Ashley will bring you to your room.” Slenderboss told me. I nodded and walked out. Even after everything came crashing down, I found myself to be quite happy. BEN and Ashley brought me to a room on the 3rd floor and said I could use it. I nodded and sat down on the bed while grabbing a waffle from my bag. I was surprised the DH didn't take it. I found tape in the desk drawer and took some paper and a marker from my bag. I always have art stuff with me. I wrote Lucidity on the paper in big black marker and taped it to the outside of my door.   
Before I had time to close the door again, someone slammed their hand on my door, keeping it opened. They had a blood-stained white sweater on and black hair, I didn't pay much to their appearance before I realized who this was. Kathy had told me that Jeff the Killer was one of the most dangerous Creepypastas. “Jeff?” I asked. “Yeah, how'd you know?” He shot me a smirk. I rolled my eyes. “My friend taught me about a lot of people here.” I told him. He pushed my door all the way open. “Oof, it's a little dusty.” He said examining the room. “What's your favorite color?”   
“Black.” I answered wondering what he was doing. “That's a little closed off, what about second favorite?” He asked me. “Lilac.”   
He looked into the hall. “JANE!!!” He shouted. I assumed he meant Jane the Killer. A girl about 18 years old ran up to my door. “Ooh! A new person!” She said excitedly as she pushed Jeff from the door frame. “Lilac.” He told her. Jane left for 5 minutes then came back with paint. “We're going to paint my room?” Jane thought. “Half of your room.”   
“Yeah okay.” I said grabbing a paint brush. A girl looking to be about the same age as me walked to the door. She had curly brown hair and a beat-up, pink dress. Her face was covered in blood. “I'm Sally Williams at your service...to help you clean your room.” She said in an adorable voice. “Hajimemashite, Nala desú.” I said a little panicked. “What?” She looked at me confused. Jeff put his hand on my shoulder like he has known me for years . “Everything's fine, you'll get along great.” I took a deep breath. “Nice to meet you, I'm Nala.” I told Sally. “Nice choice.” She said.   
I was confused this time. “Huh?” I tilted my head in confusion. “Paint color.” She answered. “Oh, yeah.”   
We started painting my room after covering the other half and the furniture when suddenly paint was flung at me. I scanned the room and noticed BEN at the doorway holding a paintbrush covered in lilac paint. He smirked at me. “BEN!” I yelled at him, and flung some back. Jane, Sally and Jeff finished while I had paint wars with Ben, a the three ran out of the room. The door was also covered so we didn't get paint on it and soon we added yellow and red. After my fight with BEN, I looked at my room. “Oh my gosh…” as I looked around, I realized two things. I might had actually fallen for BEN, and the room looked amazing, it captured how I felt. The walls were painted lilac with yellow and red splotches. “I’m sorry.” BEN said. I shook my head, “no, it’s beautiful.” I told him. A dude walked past me room, and saw everything. “Wwwhhhaaa???” his mouth was probably hanging open. I couldn't tell because he had a mask on that had a bloody smile painted on. “Helen, she likes it.” BEN told him. The masked guy walked up to me walked up to me. “Hi, I’m Bloody Painter and you have a weird taste in art.” I smiled, “I’m Lucidity and I need to clean myself up. Do you know where the bathroom is?”   
Bloody Painter nodded. “Follow me.” he walked out and I followed him. He led me to the closest bathroom and then left.


End file.
